


His Touch is Safety

by treelamps



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: Yeosang's heat arrives early, and Seonghwa rushes home to help.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	His Touch is Safety

“Gg..ahh…” his knees buckled in pain, and he fell to the floor clutching his abdomen. “Shit,” he groaned, breathing heavily. 

Yeosang’s heat was here. Early. 

_ Seonghwa hasn’t taken any time off work yet… what am I going to do…  _

A million thoughts ran through his head as he sat crumpled on the floor, his temperature rising by the minute. 

_ Need… go… _

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself off of the ground, towards the kitchen counter and towards his phone. He reached up clumsily to grab the device, immediately sighing deeply and speed dialing his boyfriend. 

_ Please pick up please pick up please pick up— _

_ “Hey, I’ll be home in like—”  _

“S-Seonghwa please, please come home, my h-h-heat is early-y,” Yeosang cried into the receiver, holding his arm tightly around his stomach as he cramped up once again. 

_ “Shit,”  _ Seonghwa sighed, and Yeosang knew he was biting his lip and running his hand through his hair on the other line.  _ “I’m on my way, baby, be strong, okay? I’m coming home right now,”  _

“Okay-y,” Yeosang whimpered, rubbing the tears from his eyes. 

When his heat hit, it hit hard, and fast. It shouldn’t have arrived for another week, but here he was. In pain, overheating, becoming sensitive to everything surrounding him. 

_ Nest, nest, nest, nest…  _

He pocketed his phone shakily and began to crawl to the staircase. He felt slick beginning to leak from his entrance, and let out a choked sob at the feeling. After all the heats he’d experienced over the years, he could never get used to the sensation.

He began to blearily make his way up the stairs, fighting through the gut-wrenching pain that he knew could only be relieved by his alpha’s touch. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he surfaced at the top of the stairs, breathing hard, and quickly crawled into his and Seonghwa’s shared bedroom. 

_ Nest! Safe! Seonghwa!  _

His omega settled down ever so slightly and allowed him to climb into the large bed, into the perfect mess of blankets, pillows, plushies, and Seonghwa’s clothing. 

He tucked himself into the corner by the wall and quickly grabbed one of Seonghwa’s T-shirts, scrunching it to his nose and inhaling the scent. 

The minty, earthy aroma of his alpha filled his nostrils and he sighed into it, immediately putting it over his head and pulling it over him. It wasn’t even close to half as good as Seonghwa, but it kept the pain slightly at bay until he could come home. He wrapped himself in one of the blankets, Seonghwa’s favorite fleece throw. Yeosang cuddled into the pillows, shoving his face into one of his alpha’s hoodies. 

_ Please come home, please be fast, please be fast… _

His temperature continued to rise, but he felt colder with each moment. Yeosang was helpless without Seonghwa, he was the only one who could fix this. He started to cry harder, rocking back and forth and rutting into a scented pillow. 

Slick dampened his underwear, through to his sweatpants, enough to make him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to take them off. 

Finally, finally,  _ finally, _ the door opened. He smiled through the pain and tears as he heard Seonghwa call out his name, and then rush up the staircase. 

“Oh, baby,” he threw down his bags and his jacket, kicking off his shoes and dashing to the bed. 

“Alpha! Alpha, Alpha,” Yeosang repeated, holding his arms out and throwing himself at Seonghwa. He caught him and pulled him closer, holding him tightly in his strong arms, nuzzling the top of Yeosang’s head. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long, baby boy,” he mumbled into his hair, stroking his hands up and down Yeosang’s back. 

“S’okay, wanna be closer,” he cried softly, and Seonghwa pulled away ever so slightly, tugging his shirt off, and then moving to strip him of both his own clothes and Yeosang’s. 

Skin-to-skin contact relieved the pain the best, and Yeosang needed to feel him as much as possible. Yeosang finally got naked, leaving Seonghwa in his underwear. 

He pressed himself into Seonghwa’s chest as his arms warmly encircled him, and then it came. The lust. 

Everything up to this point had all been a warning; a pregame merely suggesting what was about to happen. A fresh gush of slick dripped from his entrance to Seonghwa’s boxers, and he moaned at the feeling. Yeosang could feel Seonghwa’s cock harden from beneath him, and could smell his pheromones becoming stronger. The omega inside of him squirmed and whined, and he followed suit. 

“A-Alpha,” he moaned, grinding slowly against his alpha’s boner. Seonghwa pulled him tighter in return, moving his hands to his hips to guide him. “Need you, please!” he begged, rutting faster. 

His body was hot, so, so hot, and he needed release. Seonghwa’s mere presence and touch had eased the pain, but not the primal lust within him. 

“You want me, baby?” Seonghwa bit his lip and Yeosang moaned again.  _ So fucking hot when he does that.  _ The omega nodded quickly, and he grinned. “How?” 

“Any, any, please Alpha please, please,” he began to cry again and Seonghwa almost laughed, the sadist. 

He pushed Yeosang roughly off of him and onto his back, and he squealed in response. He immediately flipped him over, pushing his face into the bed and pulling his ass into the air. There was a brief hesitation as Seonghwa tugged his now soaked boxers off and tossed them aside. 

He rubbed at Yeosang’s entrance before inserting a finger, bringing a loud cry out of his lips. It was no stretch at all, so he added another, and then another. Yeosang panted heavily into the blankets, clenching around Seonghwa’s fingers. He felt more and more slick oozing out of his dripping hole, coating his alpha’s fingers, and moaned. 

“Alpha please, fill me up, please please please,” he sobbed, and Seonghwa finally pulled his fingers out. Yeosang tightened around nothing in response, hating the feeling of being empty. But soon enough he was stuffed full, as Seonghwa rammed his cock into him full-force, filling Yeosang to the brim. 

“G-AH!” he screamed as he pounded into him without hesitation, pushing Yeosang farther into the mattress with every rough thrust. 

He cried and moaned at Seonghwa’s rigor, and his alpha grabbed his hands to hold them behind his back as he moved faster. 

“Yes, Alpha, right there, oh my god please,  _ please,”  _ Yeosang didn’t even realize the words coming out of his mouth until he had spoken them. 

Seonghwa seized him by the neck and pulled him up, licking the shell of his ear as he continued thrusting into him. 

“That’s right, I’m your god,” he growled, and the tightening feeling that had been building inside Yeosang released, and he came over him. Yeosang didn’t make a sound as Seonghwa choked him out, leaving him lightheaded and breathless. Once his high had begun to come down, another began to build. 

Seonghwa released him to fall back onto the bed, but as soon as he hit the soft mattress he grabbed Yeosang by the hips and flipped him to his back. 

His messy, tear-streaked face covered in drool and sweat drove his Alpha crazy, and he continued pushing his cock deeper within Yeosang, his balls slapping his ass harshly after each thrust. 

Seonghwa couldn’t help himself, he brought his hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer as Yeosang came for a second time, wrapping his legs around Seonghwa’s waist. Seonghwa nuzzled his head into Yeosang’s scent gland, and he felt his alpha’s knot begin to grow inside him. 

“Knot me, Alpha, fill m-me,” Yeosang cried again, keeping him as close to him as possible. Seonghwa’s thrusting slowed as his knot inflated, and filled completely. Finally, he came, shooting hot come inside of him, painting his walls white. 

There was no greater feeling than Seonghwa’s seed flooding his insides. 

Seonghwa panted into Yeosang’s neck, and Yeosang into his. He slowly moved his hands up to Yeosang’s head, cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissing Yeosang deeply, his first time in this heat. His tongue moved languidly with Yeosang’s, and he released his legs from around him. He picked him up from behind and sat Yeosang on top of him, his knot locking the two of them together for the next few hours. Seonghwa pulled the fleece blanket over them, hugging Yeosang close to him and rocking him slowly.

“Seonghwa,” Yeosang whispered, and the alpha stroked his hair lovingly. 

“What is it, baby?” He murmured, kissing Yeosang’s collarbone lightly. 

“I love you so much,” he started to cry again, and Seonghwa chuckled. 

“And I love you too. You're my everything, you know that?” 

“I’m sorry I made you leave work early…” Yeosang apologized, feeling guilty. It wasn’t good for Seonghwa’s reputation as an employee. 

“I’d leave everything for you, baby. You know that,” Seonghwa swiped Yeosang’s tears away with his thumb, and he closed his eyes with a smile, leaning back into Seonghwa’s chest. The alpha wrapped his arms around him once again, continuing to rock together with him in a slow rhythm. As Seonghwa sang the softest lullaby into Yeosang’s ear, he fell asleep, with his alpha’s warmth and love surrounding him entirely.


End file.
